


Summer Fling meets Reality

by britney1here



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britney1here/pseuds/britney1here
Summary: During a vacation to New York City, Mickey Milkovich thinks what happens in NYC stays there. Yeah, his life is never that simple





	1. Chapter 1

_The subtle feel of warmth against his face was the first thing that he registered which was soon followed by the feel of an arm wrapping his waist. His lips curved into a content smile as he slowly opened his eyes and met sunlight shining through the dingy window. He hadn't meant to stay the night and winding up as the little spoon was definitely not a part of his plan but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It seemed a fitting way to end his summer fling, so why not enjoy it a little bit longer before he had to face reality? With that reasoning in mind, he placed his arm over his bed mate's and snuggled a bit closer to the warm body behind him, closing his eyes and letting himself be in the moment. "I knew you were a sap, Mick" came the quiet mutter followed by a soft chuckle and a light kiss on his shoulder._

A loud crash against the wall jolted the young sleeping man from his dream as he abruptly sat up and reached for the nearest object ready to defend himself against who or whatever had woken him up. Slowly rising up from his spot on the ratty, old uncomfortable couch in his living room, he gripped the iron in his hand and went toward the direction of the noise. Opening the door, the muffled yelling became clearer and Mickey lowered his makeshift weapon with a heavy sigh and rubbed his tired eyes as he entered the room. He was still tempted to unleash on whoever was stupid enough to be waking him up this early but it would take too much effort, so instead he just put two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp piercing whistle that not only announced his presence but shut down the bickering siblings who had woken him up.

"Why the hell are y'all squawking so goddamn early in the morning?" Mickey questioned, dropping the iron on the nearby couch before glaring at his brother and sister. Before either could respond Mickey waved his hands dismissively, muttering how he didn't care and just wanted them to shut up as he walked past them going into the kitchen and earning a shove from his sister.

"What crawled up your ass, you grouch?" Mandy asked jumping up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs and reaching for her bowl of Lucky Charms cereal beside her. Mickey responded with his trademark middle finger directed at her, keeping his attention on finding something to eat and or drink amongst the sparse contents of their kitchen. He sighed and settled for a can of beer and made a mental note to stop by the Kash and Grab later.

"Are you actually coming to school today or are you aiming for repeating yet another year?" Mandy quipped as Iggy chuckled. Mickey belched loudly and wiped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about me," he responded absent minded while he looked at the lopsided clock barely hanging on the wall and then at his brother, seemingly having a non verbal conversation, "I'll be there when I get there but first me and Iggy got a thing we need to take care of. Try not to get caught blowing a teacher on the first day," he teased, pinching Mandy's thigh as he walked past her, telling Iggy to follow him to his room.

Mandy rolled her eyes and hopped down off the counter watching Iggy and Mickey disappear into his room. One time and they never let her live it down, she thought to herself before dumping her bowl in sink and grabbing her bag.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is such a fucking waste of time" Mickey grumbled as he looked in the side view mirror and then down to his phone on the center console, "why couldn't uncle Ronnie do this? I mean this is just screaming jail time.”

"You know Pop doesn't trust this kind of thing to a drunk who'd probably just end up falling asleep at the wheel and crashing into a tree when good ole Mickey is ready, willing, and able" Iggy replied, giving Mickey's cheek a pinch and earning a punch in the arm in response.

"Fuck off" Mickey said trying to keep the smile off his face.

Leave it to Iggy to make this stupid situation a bit more bearable just by being around and it doesn't hurt that they have been boosting cars and sending them to chop shops long enough that they had a rhythm to the jobs. Why their father chose certain owners to end up on the receiving end of grand theft auto was none of their concern and they knew better than to question Terry's motivations, at least to his face. Mickey's eyes drifted to his phone again and he leaned his head back against the seat.

"Missing your mystery girl? Your summer love?" Iggy mockingly quizzed, pulling out his cigarette pack that was filled with a mix of cigarettes and joints.

Mickey side eyed him before scoffing, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to deny it dude. I've seen the way you get all heart eyes or broody over your phone and we know you don't have any friends, so process of elimination says it must be a girl" Iggy reasoned as he tried to decide which vice to partake before shrugging his shoulders and settling on a cigarette. "So, come on and tell me; think of it this way, if it's any good, it should pass the time" Iggy stated, nudging his brother and handing him a lit cigarette. Mickey sighed, taking a hit of it before passing it back and rubbing his eyes. He knew that he would regret talking about this with Iggy but what did he have to lose?

"Fine, I'll tell you but only to shut you up" he said turning his head to glare at his older brother before rolling his eyes at Iggy's gesture of zipping his lips. Mickey sniffed and let his mind drift back to his summer in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's memories are italicized  
> This is totally based on a movie so there are Easter eggs/references

_ When he first got off the bus, he was irritable and annoyed because it was muggy and smelly. His dad had sent him to the city to work with his uncle on odd jobs, some which were on the up and up and most which weren't as legal. Though Mickey dreaded having to be his uncle's lackey for the summer, he was grateful to be away from Terry. He always had to be on guard with his father's drug and alcohol based mood swings or having to play the role of morality police which in his world was beating the crap out of anyone deemed disrespectful to members of the Milkovich family. It was fucking draining and though the arrangement wasn't ideal, he was looking forward to being off Terry's leash for the next couple of weeks. It's about two weeks into his trip and Mickey is enjoying himself more than he thought he would. The older cousins he barely knew existed treat him as if he were one of the gang and made sure he's included during their after work drinks at the local bar, Kenickie's Hallmark, despite Mickey being underage. It was there that they met. _

"So you met her in a bar? I'm liking her already" Iggy quipped.

"More like during a bar fight. I was drinking and playing pool when the yelling started and this geriatric asshole was threatening to have the place shut down and making people sorry. It was fucking annoying and worse it was messing up my concentration so I tried talking to the guy, being all reasonable but then he shoves me and tells me I'm lucky he doesn't have me arrested" Mickey recounted with an annoyed grimace. That entitled prick. Just thinking about him again makes his fist clench.

"And when does the mystery girl come in?" 

Mickey looked to Iggy and thought back to the reason he was talking about that night to begin with. As the memory came mind, Mickey’s fist unclenched and he felt some of the tension he had start to subside. He would never understand how just thinking of him could have this calming effect on him. A small smile that Mickey instantly tried to hide by rubbing his mouth came across his features as he continued his tale. 

"Right about now since they decided to play peace keeper" he started, unconsciously glancing at his phone. 

_ Mickey stood up straighter, eyeing the tall loud mouth bastard who continued to drunkenly threaten him, tightening his grip on the pool cue in his hand as images of the older man gasping for air on his knees, bloodied and begging him to stop hitting him started to come to mind when he realized there was another person there, slowly but surely inserting themselves in between him and the other guy.  _

_ "Easy, easy, now we don't want to bring cops into this, do we? Let's just finish our drinks and find some other ways to use all that pent up frustration," the stranger suggested giving a quick once over at Mickey before focusing his attention on the inebriated older man. A touch on the arm, a whisper in his ear, and all the aggression seemingly evaporated from the guy and was replaced by a feeling Mickey recognized all too well: lust.  _

_  
_ _ The pair, led by the lanky dogooder, backed away to go back to their seats at the bar. Mickey scoffed at the sudden change in atmosphere, muttering a curse under his breath and turning his attention back to his game. Only his attention wasn't on his game, it was on the pale skinned ginger who was sneaking glances at him while drinking with a guy Mickey still had an urge to beat the shit out of. The redhead looked way too young to be with the guy and maybe that was irking him. _

_ Mickey stepped outside the bar, in dire need of a smoke and a way of getting rid of some ever present aggravation. The cool summer breeze was doing little to calm him down but was better than sweltering heat he had been dealing with during most of his stay in New York. How the weather was constantly changing on a dime was yet another thing that never failed to annoy him. Irritable, that was just his default and it seemed like every day there was something new being added to the list of things that annoyed him.  He paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fist as he replayed the events with that old bastard. Who the fuck did he think he was talking to Mickey like that? As if Mickey beneath him and he could do that shit with no consequence. He should go back inside and beat his ass in front of his little boy toy. Mickey groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as the visual of the pair came back to mind. Why did people like him get the guys who looked like that redhead? And as if that's not bad enough, he can be all flirty and shit out in the open where people can see them. It wasn't fair and Mickey just felt like breaking that guy's smug face. Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed at the pack of cigarettes only to find out it was empty. Muttering a few choice swear words, he crumpled up the carton in his hand and took a deep breath in, quickly crinkling his nose and coughing as he inhaled the strong smell of urine and garbage as he tried to will himself to relax.  _

_  
_ He hadn't even realized that he was no longer alone until he vaguely registered the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see none other than the tall redhead eyeing him as he pulled out his own cigarette pack and offered one to Mickey. “Looks like you could use one?” he said with a sly smile. _ _

_ Mickey eyed the offered cigarette and then looked at the dogooder’s face before taking it from the pack and nodded his thanks. He watched from the corner of his eye as the redheaded stranger took one of his own and lit it then offered to light Mickey’s. Growing up with a survival instinct of always being weary of people, Mickey couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the guy as he watched him light the cigarette then take a step back. They both smoke in silence for a moment, sneaking glances at the other whenever they thought the other wouldn’t notice.  The guy taking in the crudely done tattoos on Mickey’s fingers and biting back a smile, shaking his head. _

_ “I’m.. uh.. I'm sorry about how Ned was in there. You know how people get when they drink” he said, pointing his thumb behind him as he gestured toward the bar.  _

_ A quick glance to where he was pointing and Mickey could see the older man was once again getting a little too touchy feely for his taste, this time with the bartender as he threw back another drink. Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking a hit of the cigarette.  _

_ “Fuckin gross” he grumbled around the cancerous vice, scuffing his boots against the ground.  _

_ “I’m Ian” he stated taking another hit before flicking some ash on the ground. Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes again, “didn't fuckin ask, don’t fuckin care” he replied only to receive a chuckle in response.  _

_ Mickey tried but failed to not sneak glances at his new smoking buddy as Ian looked away. He was a few inches taller than him with slight muscles on his lean frame. Mickey never used to think he was into pale, freckled guys but now he couldn't imagine a more appealing combination. When Mickey snapped out of his reverie, he felt heat through his body when he realized the guy was now watching him. It was weird, how the guy was obviously checking him out without the slightest concern of what Mickey might do in response. People rarely ever looked him in eye, let alone just openly watched him as if he was worth the attention. It made Mickey feel self conscious and when he felt that way, he got on the defensive. _

_ “What the fuck are you looking at” Mickey asked squaring his shoulders as he turned to look the guy in the eye. Ian shook his head and took the cigarette out of mouth, licking his bottom lip before speaking.  _

_ “Just thinking that maybe I should leave him here and hang out with you instead” he explained with a shrug. “We  _ **_are_ ** _ in New York City, pretty sure we can find some shit to do that’s more fun than preventing him from getting his ass kicked.”  _

_ Mickey looked between Ian and the senior citizen inside the building before turning back to Ian with a look of incredulity. How could this guy possibly be this casual with him? How could he be this fucking obvious? This was all so weird and uncomfortable and yet Mickey felt himself being pulled in by Ian's charm. Every time Ian brought his cigarette to his lips, Mickey found himself following the motion. What was wrong with him? This was not the first time that Mickey thought a guy was fuckable but he never ended up watching every single movement like he was under some spell. But what else could it be, right? Everything that this guy did seemed to draw Mickey’s attention and keep it such as when a breeze would cause the ginger to shiver or when he rubbed his short hair with his free hand before making a statement.  _

_ “What makes you think I won't just kick your ass and rob you, huh?” Mickey asked, spitting on the ground and eyeing Ian with smirk.  Ian laughed and Mickey could swear it was one of the best sounds he ever heard. “I’m pretty sure I can take you” Ian retorts with a wink and a level of confidence that causes Mickey to bite back a smile despite himself. “Besides, I think I'm a good judge of character” Ian finishes just as a loud crash could be heard behind them.  _

_ Mickey and Ian turned to see through the window that Ned had knocked over a glass as he passed out on the bar. Ian sighed while Mickey chuckled. _

_ “Most of the time” Ian quipped before a bashful smile graced his lips. “I should probably take care of him” he said guiltily, gesturing to the passed out drunk he was just about to abandon, “but I do want to hang out with you so maybe I could give you my number and we can meet up”. Ian looked at Mickey through his lashes, taking a drag of the dwindling cigarette before stubbing it out and sticking it back in the pack. Ian put his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone and ordered an Uber for himself and Ned. He sighed as he saw the approximate time of arrival then looked to Mickey for his answer.  _

_   
_ Mickey felt so thrown by this whole encounter. How was this guy so confident one minute and then seemed so hesitant the next?  It was as if he could tell Mickey was skittish and just wanted to let him set their pace. He was putting the ball totally in Mickey's hands. This is a bad idea. This is a stupid idea. Those were the thoughts that crossed Mickey's mind as he handed over his phone to let Ian enter his number. As he watched Ian go inside and retrieve the drunken prick who still managed to irk him even passed out. The thought still crossed his mind when on one hot day a week later, Mickey found himself texting the number and making plans to meet up.  _ _

"Ballsy move; her getting in the middle like that but lucky for you cause you got to not spend another night in county" Iggy mused with a slight laugh. 

"Real funny. Another fucking comment and story time ends" Mickey warned nudging his brother once he determined the coast was clear and they could make their move. 

"If you would get to the good stuff I wouldn't need to comment. What's she look like? How'd you get from breaking up a fight to bangin? Do she got a sister? Could she get me a friend? All the important shit" Iggy countered as he got out the car and followed Mickey's lead. 

Rolling his eyes, Mickey got to work breaking into the light colored sedan while Iggy played the role of lookout. "Redhead, freckles, fuckin alien lookin" he replied with a grunt as he got the door unlocked and the loud alarm blared in his ear. Iggy laughed and got to work disarming the alarm. 

"A redhead alien? Add the body of a sumo wrestler and sounds just like your type" he mused, making quick work of the security system while Mickey searched the vehicle for any potential items he could sell for a profit. "So, what's sumo's name?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism, comments, and/or discussions are welcomed  
> If you know or think you know the movie, you can comment on that
> 
> I'm new to this so I might've posted the same thing twice so excuse me for any mistakes or inconsistencies. I'm trying to figure things out


	3. Chapter 3

"Ian Gallagher, junior transfer" a short Hispanic woman recited as she scrolled through the entire educational history of the young man seated in front of her. 

"Decent grades, ROTC, tested out of English" she mumbled to herself while she wrote some notes on a sheet of paper. The olive skinned woman rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers before turning her attention to the new transfer student. 

"Everything looks to be in order though next time maybe don't wait until the last minute to register for classes" she said, a tiny hint of tiredness evident in her voice, handing him the sheet of paper and telling him which room he was to go to next.

The hallway was bustling with students speeding to class - talking and laughing with their friends, some of them even studying - but Mandy didn’t pay attention to them; her focus was on her phone as she played Candy Crush. The day had barely begun and she was already tired of being surrounded by shallow classmates and perverted teachers. People didn't even attempt to hide their disdain or judgemental looks when it came to her. They acted as if she was unworthy of being looked at or talked to and yet couldn't help but gossip about her and her family. She tried her best to just ignore it as well as the gross teachers who felt it was okay putting their semi hard dicks in her face under the guise of giving a lecture. All she needed to do was graduate; no stellar GPA, no honors, just that piece of paper that no one in her family seemed to care about or even want. She knew that her likely options were either teen pregnancy or jail and she was determined to hold off on that for as long as possible. 

Sitting against a wall with her legs crossed out in front of her, she didn't think twice before yelling at the clumsy idiot who not only tripped over her but also dropped all of their heavy books down into her lap. 

"Are you fucking blind or do you just have a death wish?!" she barked, quickly getting up onto her feet and finally making eye contact with the person who had caused her to lose her last life. 

Tall, pale, and ginger; those were the first thoughts that came to her mind as he bent down to pick up his fallen books. She took the opportunity to look over the lanky yet attractive body in front of her, wondering how she could have missed an army brat walking these halls. Her thoughts were followed by the realization that he was actually talking to her. She shook her head, trying to focus on what he was saying rather than how long his fingers were or how good he looked in camouflage - which clearly she failed at because when she finally realized, he was no longer talking. He was instead looking at her with a knowing look in his eyes - a bit of annoyance might be blended in there as well. 

"I said I'm new here and I'm lost; can you tell me how to get here?" the redheaded stranger asked, handing Mandy a white sheet of paper. 

Mandy looked over the sheet, then back at the guy before nodding her head, "Yeah, I’ll take you there myself since I'm going that way anyway". As Mandy handed the note back to the guy, she took the time to read the name tag on the fatigues she had so admired. 

"Gallagher huh? Got a first name or should we just stick to a last name basis?" she asked, hiking her bag up onto her shoulder, tilting her head in the direction they needed to go. The new transfer scoffed and extended his hand simply saying "Ian". 

Mandy chuckled, taking his hand and giving it a quick shake, "Not many people around here go the handshake route. Usually it's more like a hand job in a back staircase" she quipped nonchalantly, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a stick of gum. 

Ian's eyes widened as he took back his hand and watched the raven haired girl with amused curiosity. It wasn't as if Ian was new to girls being casual about sex - hell he grew up around a sister who had had her fair share of hookups - but there was something familiar about this girl. The way she spoke as if she was already on defense and yet trying to seem as if she didn't have a care in the world of what someone else thought about it. Funny how she had only said about two sentences to him and it still left him feeling weirdly drawn to her. He brushed the feeling aside, putting his hands into his pockets as he shrugged. 

"First day and all, thought I might save that for the end of the week, you know in case I need to get out of detention or something". 

Mandy gave an approving nod and smiled. So it seems as if the new guy wasn't a pushover and this only made him slightly more attractive. Maybe she had made the right call not skipping out on her next class, the dreaded biology. 

"Smart-ass comments like that will get you nowhere fast, Mr. Gallagher" she joked in her best disciplinarian voice before pointing to a door a few feet in front of her. 

"That's the office you're looking for and when you're done with that crap, you should come find me" she said, ripping a sheet of paper from her notebook, writing down some directions. "I saw we have the same lunch break and this is where I usually hang out during that time so" she spoke, her words petering out as she extended the invite, handing the paper to Ian and walking backwards in the opposite direction. "See you later" she said as she turned to walk into a nearby classroom. 

Ian looked down at the paper in front of him; smiling at the big, messy handwriting that featured crude drawings of what he assumed were bleachers and a name: 'Mandy'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy was sitting on the bleachers switching between watching the football team warm up and eating from a bag of pretzels. The light breeze against her face relaxed her and the view of hot guys on the field was a definite plus. 

“Hey, enjoying the show?” a jovial voice asked from behind her, causing Mandy to turn her neck to spot Ian coming down to sit next to her. 

“It’s something to do,” she shrugged, offering him a pretzel. 

“You could study.” 

“But then I couldn't watch the meat heads in the early days of impending brain trauma,” Mandy replied with a wink. “Did you get all sorted? Find your locker or whatever it is transfers do?” she asked, turning her attention back to her pretzels. 

Ian laughed and leaned back, enjoying the players running drills. “It’s a bit more than that, you know? There's finding out which teachers to suck up to, where's the cool table, which bad seeds to stay away from,” he rattled off, playfully pushing her hand. 

"Speaking of bad seeds, you should come to this little get together I'm having this weekend. It’s basically just a way for you to learn all about those delinquents you should be staying away from, present company excluded.”

Ian looked at Mandy with a mix of amusement and gratitude as he nodded his head and told her he would definitely be there. Taking out his phone so that he could add his new friend’s contact information as he was about to offer to come help set up as a thank you for looking out for the new guy, he noticed he had a couple of missed texts. It wasn't much but the fact that he was even getting texts was a reason to smile and it didn't go unnoticed. 

“Well well, just when I thought he couldn't get cuter,” Mandy muttered to herself, slightly annoyed to have lost Ian's attention even momentarily. But she knew that look; that was the look of someone with a stupid reason to smile and based on her experience, that was almost always a girl. Might as well rip the bandage off she thought, psyching herself up for the impending disappointment. 

“Girlfriend?” she asked resuming her snack eating. 

Ian barely registered her talking as he sent off a reply to his messenger. “What? Oh no,” Ian chuckled, “it's just this guy I’ve been seeing.” 

“A guy? You’ve been seeing a guy?” she asked incredulously and let out a guffaw as Ian gave her a nonchalant shrug. “Holy shit,” she chuckled as the realization dawned on her. 

Granted when she first saw Ian Gallagher, she planned on seducing him at her party, well more like get them both wasted and let nature take its course but given this new development, she found herself not completely disappointed, but pleasantly surprised. 

“You’re gay? Like for real gay?” she asked in a hushed tone. Just because she was okay with this turn of events didn't mean she was going to out him and make her new friend a target of the idiot homophobes that populated their school. Ian's shoulders stiffened as he readied to get up to leave. 

“Yeah, that going to be a problem?” he asked, glancing around his surroundings in case he needed to make a run for it. 

Mandy's response was simple yet weird and instantly eased his anxiousness. “Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship,” she smiled before popping another pretzel in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 or 6 months later and here's an update! Haha  
> Honestly the reason for the delay was because I've been going back and forth on whether I should just delete this story or make a post/chapter asking if anyone wants to take it over because I don't know if I have the ability to bring the idea to fruition. I see so many talented writers on here and just think to myself "what the hell/why the hell am I actually doing this when others can do it so much better?"
> 
> I honestly don't know where I ended up with that but I had this written so I figured might as well add it since it's a cute moment in my opinion


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories and/or flashbacks are italicized   
> Texts are bolded

“Ey! Calm the fuck down, already,” Mickey said, pulling his head from underneath the car's hood. “All that yelling won't make this go any faster but it will increase the chances of you getting banned from coming here again,” he explained, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows, a trademark sign of defiance and limited patience. The annoyed customer closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it before looking back at Mickey.

“This is my girlfriend's parents’ car and if I don't have it back in fucking mint condition, they will absolutely lose their shit.”

“Yeah, real sad story but the case remains the same: you’ll get it back in a few days and we’ve learned a valuable fucking lesson in taking other people's property. See the chick in the front to fill out all the technical shit.”

Mickey waved dismissively before walking away, leaving the slack jawed man behind him. He heard the barely audible grumbling from behind him but he didn't give a shit. If the guy had a problem with him, he could always take his business somewhere else but he won't because they were the best at what they did as well as the cheapest. It really pays to have multiple, less legal revenue streams because if their livelihoods depended on the Milkovichs treating people with kindness and respect then they might as well resign themselves to lives on the run sandwiched between court appearances and prison sentences. As the annoyed customer walked away grumbling, Mickey's phone chimed signaling a new text message. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen, he unconsciously bit back a smile.

**We still on for tonight? Been looking forward to seeing you**

Mickey hated how light and giddy reading the words made him feel but at the same time he didn't care because he was looking forward to seeing Ian too. He didn't know what it was about him that just made him feel at ease. Beyond the fact that Ian was good looking and had a fit body as a result of his army little league thing, he was just cool to be around. There was no pressure to give any more than he was willing to give and it didn't hurt that the guy was a good lay.

**Sure you don't want to meet up with me at this party? Kinda curious about what you look like in party setting**

Mickey shook his head in amusement as he typed out his reply full of expletives with the final answer simply being no. There was absolutely no way Mickey was going to some random party with Ian at some random person’s house. Not only did most people steer clear of the Milkoviches unless they wanted some less than savory items but Mickey couldn't stand most people. People looking down on him because of the vulgar tattoos on his fingers or the fact that he spent more time in Juvie than he did in school. So fucking what? School ain’t for everyone and he got a hell of alot more out of Juvie than he ever did in the Chicago educational system. All those judgemental stares led to Mickey going on the defensive which usually led to fists thrown and police called. Though he wasn't necessarily ashamed of his life or reputation, Mickey didn't want Ian seeing that part of him. He wanted to maintain that bubble they had in New York where they could just be themselves without their families or anything else in the way. Unrealistic maybe but it's what he wanted and like hell it would be blown to bits because Ian made a new friend. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Mandy throwing some dumbass party on the same night which involved him helping to set up and buying stuff for but it also meant meeting up with Ian later than he would have wanted. Mickey's thoughts eventually started to drift back to the day they hung out for the first time.

_Mickey lifted the cigarette to his lips as he sat on the bench anxiously tapping his foot against the boardwalk. He watched as people played around in what had to be one of the worst beaches he's seen, granted he didn't spend much time at the beach. Okay, he'd never been to an actual beach but the ones he had seen on tv had given him expectations and seeing this in reality was irking him. There was cigarette butts and bottles and cans as far as the eye could see. And don't get him started on the ballsy seagulls that flew so close to his ear, he actually heard the whoosh. Despite all this, there were groups of people laughing and playing around as if none of these things existed. They were just totally carefree as they lounged on beach blankets and chairs, frolicked in the ocean, and played games in the sand. It was such a surreal moment that he almost forgot his annoyance at his failed expectations and nervousness about meeting Ian. Why did he agree to meet him at Coney Island? Why did he even text him the first place? All these spiraling questions came to an abrupt end when he felt a tap on his shoulder only for Ian to be on his other side, smiling like a dork as he sat down next to him._

_"So, should we eat first or get right to me kicking your ass at some games or maybe we do the rides first then the games. The order doesn't matter as long as I get to kick your ass" Ian stated as he listed their options. Mickey chuckled as he stared wide eyed at the redhead._

_"You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?" He asked taking a last pull of his cigarette before flicking it over the railing into the sand._

_"How bout you put your money where your mouth is" he challenged, standing up and looking down at Ian._

_"You wanna bet money?"_

_"No, winner gets the loser to do whatever they want and the loser has to do it, no questions asked" Mickey clarifies as he watched Ian nod his head a couple of times as he considered the terms._

_"You're sure you want to do this? I mean, you are seriously setting yourself up here. I have a really good imagination" Ian said as he looked into Mickey's eyes, that confident glint fully on display. Mickey rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Ian shook his head, taking Mickey's hand as he stood up. "Alright, game on. Don't say I didn't warn you" he quipped softly, leaning in as if telling a secret before releasing Mickey's hand._

_Mickey hoped the flush he felt wasn't visible as he thought it was. His whole body felt this wave of heat as soon as Ian touched his hand and when spoke in his ear, he thought he might combust. Fuck, why did he even suggest a bet where the winner could ask for anything? He didn't even know what he wanted in case he won but something about Ian just caused him to act first and think later. For now, he was just trying to force himself to remain cool and win full bragging rights over the guy currently causing a warring inferno inside him._

_"This is bullshit!" Mickey exclaimed when his ball sank into another 10 hole. "Everyone knows Skee-ball is rigged to make you spend more money" he grumbled, collecting his tickets._

_"Then why did you suggest it?" Ian asked with a laugh, picking up the ball and aiming for the 100 hole._

_"Cause you play Skee-ball when you go to an arcade. It's like a law or whatever" Mickey replied with a shrug then groaned as Ian's ball went in to its destination yet again. So far Ian had been true to his word in kicking Mickey's ass in air hockey, guitar hero, and some racing game. It was actually becoming a little embarrassing at this point._

_"Don't worry Mick, I won't make you do anything too bad" Ian said with a wink as he collected his tickets and dumped them into the little pail they were each carrying. Mickey flipped him off and turned his head to see which other machines they could hit. He could hear Ian snickering behind him and as much as he wanted to be pissed off about his losing streak, seeing the redhead having so much fun and smiling like this was the best day ever was killing all those angry feelings. Even though he was losing, he found himself having to duck his head or turn face so the slight smiles that kept appearing wouldn't be so visible but one look at Ian and he knew he was busted. Making a beeline for a candy claw machine, Mickey glanced towards Ian before patting his pockets for his baggy full of tokens._

_"How did you get so good at all these games, man?" he asked, depositing the token and maneuvering the joystick to pick up his candies of choice. Ian bit his lip as he leaned against the machine._

_"My mom's a trainwreck but one thing she would always do is bring me to arcades. Sometimes, a lot of the times, she forgot me there so I just ended up spending a lot of time practicing I guess" Ian finished with a half hearted shrug and looking at the floor. Mickey nodded and collected his prize. He rubbed the corner of his mouth as he processed what Ian just said._

_"My mom use to leave me in a Cinnabon at the mall with no money. Eventually the workers there would give me a menu item each hour she was gone" he shared as he popped a jolly rancher in his mouth. Ian raised his head to look at Mickey and saw no sign of pity or sadness, just resigned acceptance._

_"Mothers of the year" Ian joked in an attempt to lightening the mood as Mickey huffed a laugh._

_"Yeah, I'm sure there's a place for them in a hall of fame" Mickey said making his way over to the basketball throwing game. "Now that I got some sugar in me, prepare to witness my true skills" he proclaimed, once again depositing a token._

_Apparently sugar really was Mickey's power booster because suddenly it was as if he was finally in his element especially when it came to any and all shooting games. When it came time to cash in their tickets, Ian tried to keep his amusement to a minimum but witnessing Mickey's disdain over their prize options was making it a challenge._

_"What the fuck?! Look at this shit" Mickey swore as he looked down at the case filled with cheap choices. Ignoring the glare of annoyed parents and uncomfortable workers, Mickey continued his rant. "How the fuck can I have all these" he started, putting his pail on the counter, "and all I can get is a Galaga keychain and a fucking Luna Park shirt?!"_

_"Sorry but what you see is what you get. You could always save your tickets for next time and just earn more" the young worker suggested. The worker looked like he was a few years older than Mickey and just wanted him to leave without causing an even bigger disturbance._

_"Just give me the goddamn shirt and keychain" Mickey said, turning his attention to Ian and raising an eyebrow as if to ask 'what' when he noticed him watching him. Ian said nothing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and bit back a smile. "So what are you getting?"_

_"Oh nothing. I gave my tickets away to that kid over there" Ian stated, pointing to a small girl holding up the pail to her mom with a big toothy smile. "Besides, do you know the shit prizes they have here? Not even worth it" he said leaning conspiratorially so others around wouldn't hear such disparaging remarks before back and showing that cheerful grin of his._

_Mickey Milkovich would never have considered himself as someone who could be struck speechless but honestly no words came to mind when he looked at younger guy next to him. How could anyone possibly be that nice to some random kid or smile so openly at him? Everything about Ian seemed to fuck him up and he wasn't to do about it. Mickey cleared his throat as he tried, once again, to control his nerves._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just thinking that I heard about this ride and I'm wondering if you're up for it" Mickey answered as he grabbed the keychain and threw the rolled up shirt to Ian. When Ian raised a questioning eyebrow, Mickey just shrugged as he walked out of the building._

_"I'm up for anything so what do you have in mind?"_

_"It's called the slingshot and trust me, I will definitely think less of you if you pass out or cry" Mickey reassured briefly before attaching his new keychain to his set of keys. Ian barked out a laugh and shoved Mickey, almost knocking him off balance._

_"Fuck you. Lead the way" Ian gestured down the ramp towards the rides while Mickey finally allowed him to show the smile he had been biting back since the start of their day and damn if it wasn't a beautiful sight._


	5. Chapter 5

Ian looked at himself in the full length mirror behind his door one last time. He couldn't shake the feelings of nervousness that seemed to vibrate throughout his body. He hadn't meant to come out to Mandy since he didn't know much about her other than she had a sharp tongue and even sharper wit which he liked but that would mean nothing if she turned out to be a homophobic gossip who ended up getting him beat up or killed. Ian had had his share of homophobic bullying, which was part of the reason he joined the junior ROTC in the first place. People tend to not harass you when you know numerous ways of inflicting pain or handling guns and knives with precision and while he wasn't afraid to confront his attackers head on, he would prefer to just live under the radar. He wasn't in the closet but he wasn't trying to be the poster boy for gay rights. 

 

Not only was he going to Mandy’s party but he had made plans to meet up with his New York City fling. Could Mickey even be considered a fling if he instantly brought a goofy smile to Ian's face whenever he thought of his crude manners and snarky comments? When he learned that both he and Mickey were from not only the same state but the same area in South Side Chicago, it seemed like a cosmic sign that they were meant to meet. The older guys he usually hung out with, including the one who financed Ian's stay in the city, were fine for a good time out or being lavished with gifts but it was all superficial. He couldn't hold a conversation with them or just hang out like they were friends because they weren't even in the same league. Ian was a young kid who was just arm candy to them with the bonus of unrelenting stamina and endurance thanks to ROTC training. That wasn't the case with Mickey; when it came to spending time with him, neither of them had money so they snuck in to baseball games, stayed in watching movies, and joked around about their ridiculous families. Whenever he was with Mickey, it was an endorphin high and adrenaline rush. It was so different from any other experience he had with guys that he couldn't help but want to keep Mickey in his life, even when Mickey left the city to go back to Chicago and that meant they wouldn't see each other anymore. 

That's why it came as quite a surprise when he learned that he would be moving back to Chicago. For the last few years, Ian and his mother Monica had been living in upstate New York. She had decided to follow a boyfriend of the week and took Ian with her. At first he resented the move and being taken away from his brothers and sisters but after some time, he actually enjoyed having space and attention for himself. He didn't have to share a room. He didn't have to stress over bills or schemes. He wasn't the middle child getting lost in the shuffle but instead the favorite and while he would never admit it out loud, it actually felt good. At least until Monica started falling back into old habits again. Apparently the new boyfriend wasn't a fan of drug and alcohol fueled parties full of random people she picked up on the streets. All the freedom from responsibility and hustling went out the window when he kicked them out and they were back to scheming and worrying about where they would be laying their heads that night. He should have expected this but he wanted to believe this time would be different; this time she would actually follow through on promises she made but that would just never be Monica Gallagher. You couldn't depend on her for anything but to know how to party, so that's what they did. To take their minds off their situation, Monica took him to his first club and that's where he met Ned. 

As dysfunctional as it was to be with him, it was good because once again he didn't have to worry about anything. Ned was nice to him, bought him things, and let him stay in 5 star hotels as well as took him to fancy restaurants. If it weren't for Ned, he wouldn't have even been in the city in the first place and he wouldn't have met Mickey as much as that thought annoyed the brunet.

Ian smiled to himself once again as he thought of the dark haired boy. Looking down at his phone, he saw that he had a text from Mandy asking where he was with a bunch of question marks and he decided to try to just focus on this party and Mandy. He didn't have many actual friends and he didn't blow his chances with Mandy because he couldn't stop thinking about Mickey. Making sure to grab his keys, wallet, and phone, Ian made his way out of his room and down the back staircase making sure to avoid everyone situated in the living room. A side effect of moving back home after years away with Monica was things were still a bit weird and stilted between him and brothers and sisters. Well, it was more weird with his older brother and sister, Lip and Fiona who had been burned by Monica too many times and barely wanted anything to do with her so it was hard for them to accept that Ian would choose to stay with her as long as he had. They never outwardly confronted him about it but it made it hard to figure out where he fit back in and after years of just doing his own thing, it was just easier to go back to doing that. Yelling a quick 'later' and not waiting for a reply, Ian left out the back door and headed to Mandy's house.


	6. Chapter 6

The music was blaring so loud that you could feel the bass in the floor and the drinks were flowing. For all their flaws, the Milkovich family knew how to throw a party. Groups of barely legal teens and inappropriately older party crashers mingled and danced both inside and outside the house. Iggy moved through the rooms, keeping an eye out for potential customers as well as hook ups while Mickey stayed in the corners, drinking and watching the guests and wondering just how long he had to make an appearance to satisfy Mandy cause he did not want to have to deal with her nagging complaints after this shit was over. Looking around the room, there were a lot of faces Mickey didn't recognize and part of him wondered why the fuck this many strangers felt comfortable coming to the Milkovich house but then again, he learned to never to underestimate the power of alcohol, drugs, and women.

Mandy grabbed herself a cold bottle of beer from the cooler as she scanned the crowd of party guests for Ian. Even though she knew that it was unlikely that Ian would go for her since he claimed to be gay, she was still itching for the chance to get her hands on him. Even if he was gay, that didn't mean they couldn't have a little drunken make out and blame it on the alcohol later. She giggled to herself at the thought. 

"What's got you all...that?" Mickey asked gesturing his bottle towards Mandy's face. 

"It's called happy, you prick" Mandy replied, kicking his foot. 

"It's fucking weird" 

"It's a fucking party so you might want to actually not be your usual asshole self."

Mickey belched loudly before taking another drink from the dwindling bottle. "I'll get right on that." 

"Just don't fucking embarrass me, alright? This guy is new here and I don't need you scaring him off."  
Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck would I care about some guy you're trying to bang?" 

"It's not like that. He's just a friend" she proclaimed just as she caught of Ian walking through the front door. 

"Whatever" Mickey mumbled turning away to throw away his empty bottle and replace it fish out another bottle from the cooler. 

"You made it!" Mandy exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Ian's neck once he was close enough. Ian chuckled in response and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. Just as he was releasing her, his attention was drawn to the guy pulling a beer out of the cooler. Following his eyeline, Mandy turned and waved her hand dismissively just as the guy in turned. "That's my brother---"

"Mickey" Ian finished excitedly, his face full of surprise and eyes bright. Mandy looked at him with a confused scowl and turned her brother.

"Yeah, how do you know that" she asked slowly as she looked between them. Ian's eyes were wide and his mouth was pulled into a huge smile. A picture of pure happiness. The same could not be said for the shorter man. 

Mickey blinked rapidly as if trying to clear his vision because his brain had to be playing tricks on him. He felt his heart beat faster and he could've swore all of a sudden there was this moment when all the sound in the house went out only to be replaced by high pitched ringing in his ears. His gaze shifted from the redhead to his sister and back again. He could see Mandy's mouth moving but he couldn't make out any being said instead he watched as Ian's face contorted from surprise to confusion. 

"What" Mickey kicked his dry lips as he finally started to grasp the fact that he had been just standing there, staring like an idiot, "why? What are you doing here?" he questioned, nervously looking around the room then focusing back on the beer bottle in his hand, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with Ian. 

Ian's head jerked back and his eyes narrowed. Of all the things he imagined they would say to each after seeing for the first time in weeks, that was definitely not one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Mandy looked between the two men but she might as well not even been there since they seemed to be in their own world. She couldn't think of one time in her life when she saw Mickey act as squirrelly and awkward as he was right now. He wouldn't even make eye contact and usually the only person who Mickey bowed his head to was their father. Mickey brought the bottle to his lips, just to do something instead of be in this awkward stare off with Ian and Mandy. Ian for his part was just as confused as Mandy as to why Mickey was acting this way. In all the time that he had known him, which granted wasn't that long, he never seen him stammer or avoid. He was all about direct confrontation and saying whatever the fuck he wanted and not caring the consequences. Ian barely got the chance to open his mouth to answer Mickey's question when Mandy cut in, reminding him of her presence. 

"What the hell is going on?" Mandy asked curiously, her eyes shifting between the two guys. "How do you know Ian?" When all she got in return was more awkward silence, she snatched the bottle from his hand and slammed it on the counter, giving Mickey a pointed look. 

"Well?" she prompted. 

"Don't" he answered tersely, scratching his nose with his thumb. 

"Mickey" Ian gasped, his eyes widening at the blatant lie. Mickey looked up quickly at Ian to glare at him before turning his attention back to Mandy who has her arms crossed over her chest. "He said your name" she deadpanned.

"It's nothing. Probably seen me at the fucking garage and heard someone say it" Mickey shrugged, crossing his arms to mirror his sister.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she countered, her voice rising as her annoyance grew. "Look at how you reacted to each other! That's not just some casual 'saw you at the garage' shit. Tell me the truth" she demanded as she stared daggers at her brother. 

"Just fuck off, alright! I said I don't fucking know him" he snapped, his face turning red as he felt the heat on his neck and his palms begin to sweat. 

He hated this feeling; this trapped and cornered feeling that made him itch. It put him on the defensive and made him want to fight. Thing was Mandy was just as much of a fighter as he was so they ended up glaring at each other, neither one willing to back down. He knew it was a stupid and obvious lie but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't say he spent his time away with the guy. He couldn't be that open and honest guy he was in New York now that he was back home. It didn't help matters that during Mandy's inquisition, Ian wasn't saying a word. He just stood there and watched as Mickey repeatedly denied knowing him. Even though he wasn't saying anything, that didn't stop Mickey from knowing exactly how he felt since Ian wore his emotions on his face. Time felt like it was slowing down as he watched Ian go from happy to confused to hurt to pissed. 

"You're such an asshole" Mandy sneered, briefly looking at Ian with a look that could be considered possibly sympathetic before shaking her head in disgust as she turned and walked away. Ian turned his head, watching her storm off before turning his attention back to Mickey. Mickey rubbed the corner of his mouth with his thumb, a tick that Ian remembered as one of many anxious signs. 

"So what are you doing here?" he asked again with a shrug, eyes firmly locked on the floor. Ian's eyes widened and he huffed out a laugh.

"Oh, so you know me now?" Mickey released a sigh and shook his head in resignation; he knew this was coming and he deserved it but that didn't mean he knew how to react to it so he just kept his eyes averted. "Seriously, what the hell was that, Mickey" Ian asked stepping closer only to stop midstep when Mickey stuck his hand out and took a step back, looking Ian in the eye. 

"What happened before can't happen again. Not now" he said, lowering his hand. Ian blinked in confusion and tilted his head as if Mickey suddenly sprouted a second head. 

"What?" he asked softly, a slight panic coating his words, "why?"

He watched as Mickey seemed to be having some kind of internal debate complete with shaking his head and chewing at his lip. 

"Cause I can't, alright!" he snapped, looking around to see if he drew any attention only to feel like an idiot when he realized no one was paying any attention to them. That didn't stop the paranoid feeling that someone was bound to hear them or see them and know there was something between them. That itchiness was starting to prick at him again and he knew he needed to get out of there. It was really becoming too much. As he made his way past Ian, Ian reached out and grabbed his arm. Noticing the wild look in Mickey's eyes, he quickly released him and raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. 

"Look," he began calmly "I get it. You're not out and you don't want people to know. It's fine. We can still hang out" he offered hopefully. Even though Ian had spent time in NYC around pretty liberal and accepting people, he was always hyper aware that not everyone had the same positive experiences. It's exactly one of the reasons he was nervous about revealing that he was gay to Mandy even though it really had just slipped out.

"Just.. relax and let's talk about it, okay" he said once again trying to be as reassuring as he could. Mickey seemed to be eased by Ian's words and the wild eyed look seemed to mellow causing Ian to smile softly. It was as if he had gotten a wild animal to trust him, which is why he didn't really think about it when he reached out to give a reassuring touch to Mickey's hand. In a flash, all the progress Ian seemed to have made was wiped out and Mickey was just as tense and wound up as before. Mickey shoves him away roughly causing Ian to stumble back and look at Mickey in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you think this is, huh? We ain't boyfriend and girlfriend here" Mickey stated, getting in Ian's face. How could those beautiful blue eyes be looking at him so coldly right now? Ian actually could feel the impact of Mickey's next words and it utterly devastated him.  
"We're nothing. Stay the fuck away from me, you hear me?" Ian swallowed hard as an intense wave of nausea started to creep up on him. 

How was this the same guy he had spent weeks with in New York? The same guy he had been dreaming about reuniting with? Ian felt so betrayed in that moment and he could barely form words to respond. He felt tears starting to fill his eyes, making his vision a little blurry but fuck outta here if he was going to let Mickey see him cry or lose his shit. This was already humiliating enough. For weeks he thought he and Mickey had some thing special and yeah, it may have been quick but he knows how Mickey was with him. You can't fake that and yet here he was not only denying it but not even entertaining the idea that it existed. Standing up to his full height, which caused him to look down at Mickey, he narrowed his eyes and glowered at him. 

"You really are an asshole" he said shoving Mickey back. "Don't worry about me coming anywhere near you again" he said firmly, nodding his head as if he was making some type of internal resolution and turning to walk away and out of the kitchen. 

Mickey blinked a few times in rapid succession before he let out a shaky breath and felt himself physically deflate. He sagged against the counter, raising his palms to his watery eyes. It was as if all the tension from his showdown with both Mandy and Ian just went away leaving him feeling totally depleted. He couldn't just stand there in case anyone decided to come in to the kitchen so with a steadying breath, he locked down all those angry and anxious feelings he was dealing with until he resembled the usual Milkovich boy everyone knew. The one no one would fuck with or dare to get on the wrong side of. With his scowl in place, the mask he presented to the world was finally back in place. Grabbing a six pack out of the fridge, he made a beeline to his room, not caring who he pushed or knocked into. Opening his door and entering the room, he saw some scrawny guy with stringy blond hair and some girl with purple highlights in her hair getting all hot and heavy on his bed. Grabbing the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a yo-yo on his dresser, where the fuck did that even come from, he chucked it as hard as he could, hitting the guy square in the back. 

"The fuck" the guy grumbled as the pair separated, blindly reaching for his back. Obviously gearing up to confront whoever it was that hit him, he quickly stood up with his fists clenched and pulled back only for that bravado to quickly vanish when he laid eyes on an unimpressed Mickey.

"Get the fuck out" he ordered with a hard stare to match, pointing his thumb out the room. He really was not in the mood to speak more than necessary. He just wanted to be alone. When the pair just stayed frozen in their spots, Mickey took a menacing step forward and that was enough to get them moving. The guy quickly rushed out and the girl followed, not before rolling her eyes and huffing at Mickey. 

Mickey slammed the door shut and went to sit on his bed, putting the six pack on the dresser. Rubbing his hands over his face, he couldn't help but think what the fuck did he just do?! 'What had to be done' he thought just as quickly. Not wanting to think anymore, he reached for the first of many cans that night and tried to ignore the memory of the look on Ian's face and the pain of his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank any and everyone who takes the time to actually check out this story. I don't think you fellow readers realize just how much it means to see an email saying that the story has a kudos or comment. That it actually affected someone in some way that they took the time to do that. So thank you and here's hoping you'll continue to be interested in this story of mine.

After the confrontation with Mickey, Ian moved through the room in a daze. The cold stare of Mickey's eyes and the harsh tone of his words kept reverberating in Ian's head as if on a loop making something that happened only minutes ago seem that much longer. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. Shame because he had become so attached so fast and left himself open to being devastated. How could he be so stupid? Ian shook his head as if trying to shake away the intrusive thoughts. Beating himself up wasn't helping anything but that's all he could think about and all he seemed able to do at the moment. Shoving past drunk, laughing, and gyrating bodies was taking more energy than he wanted to use while simultaneously making him want to fight everyone he came into contact with. It was as if he was just drifting between emotions and now he was back to being annoyed and angry and having all these people around who were all in a better mood than him was just making everything worse. He could actually feel the tension tightening in his chest. This night had turned to absolute shit and all he wanted to do was go home and be far as possible away from Mickey Milkovich. Making his way outside and past the front gate, Ian took a deep breath and released it, feeling the tight knot in his chest begin to unravel just a little bit. 

"So, you're just going to run off?" Mandy asked from behind him. Ian turned to see Mandy sitting on the stoop, a joint between her fingers preparing to take a hit. She eyed Ian then the empty space beside her, silently urging him to take a seat next to her. Ian looked around anxiously and bounced on his heel before deciding fuck it and sitting down next to her. She quirked a small smile before bringing the joint to her lips and lighting it. After taking a hit then another, she nudged Ian to see if he wanted to partake. Ian took it without hesitation and took a pull. 

"I stole it from Iggy's drawer" she confessed with a giggle. "He keeps the quality shit for himself and sells the trash to everyone else" stretching her back before leaning back. Ian chuckled but didn't say anything. 

"He's an asshole" she stated looking up at the night sky. "Actually all the guys I know are fucking assholes" she muttered as if she just came to the realization in that moment. 

Ian went stiff beside her instead focusing his attention on the joint between his fingers. 

"To lie to my face like that". 

"It wasn't a lie" Ian replied, taking another hit before passing it back. 

Mandy looked at him incredulously and scoffed. Ian shrugged and bitterly stated that he didn't know that guy which felt true enough because everything he just experienced with Mickey was completely different than what he had known. The Mickey he knew didn't get all tongue tied and twitchy. The Mickey he knew wouldn't have said the shit that he said to him. The Mickey he knew liked what he liked and didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought. Now Ian was left wondering which Mickey was the real Mickey. Each sat there lost in their own thoughts in companionable silence until Mandy broke it with a chuckle. 

"I can't believe of all the guys in the world, it's you and my brother. How the hell does that even happen?" She wondered out loud, taking another pull. Ian just shrugged and kept his eyes to the sky. Little by little, he was starting to feel tense and like he could breathe again. He slouched against the stairs as the sounds of the party washed over him. At least he didn't feel like fighting everyone anymore. 

"At least I know anything between us is definitely out cause there is no way in hell I'm having Mickey's sloppy seconds" she proclaimed with a shiver passing the dwindling joint back to Ian. Ian choked on smoke and abruptly sat up coughing as Mandy laughed hysterically. Her laughter was contagious because soon Ian was laughing just as hard, shoving her playfully while she kicked at him in response. Once the laughter died down and they got calmed down, they just sat there leaning against each other.

"This is nice" Mandy said softly to which Ian nodded in agreement. "I've never had a boy friend before; most guys just want to finger bang me on the staircase or some shit." Ian turned to look at her and noticed the briefest look of sadness cross her features before she put on a small smile. Ian wrapped his arm around Mandy and gave her a comforting squeeze. As Mandy cuddled closer to him, she started to absentmindedly play with the hem of his shirt. 

"I'm thinking that the best way to get over my prick of a brother is by finding you a new dick to fuck and the sooner the better" she said firmly.

Ian scoffed and pulled away to stand up, shaking his head. "I am not talking about this with you" he laughed, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. Mandy pouted, looking up at him. 

"Oh come on" she started while standing up and getting close to Ian's face so no one could overhear their conversation. "I would be an awesome fag hag and if anyone knows about getting guys, it's me" she proclaimed confidently. 

"I can get my own guys. Thank you" he replied dismissively. 

"Yeah but your taste can't be trusted. Obviously" she countered. Ian narrowed his eyes and his nose flared a little.

Even if she was joking, she was getting dangerously close to a raw nerve and it was killing the buzz that he had managed to obtain. Sensing the change in mood, Mandy softened her approach. 

"If it makes you feel better, you could help me find someone too. We could both use better guys in our lives" she offered with a raised eyebrow. 

Ian wondered if that was a standard Milkovich trait. He really was no rush to find someone to replace Mickey especially not so soon after everything went down but with Mandy looking at him with those sincere eyes, he felt his resolve crumbling. This had the potential to be a terrible idea but he was already rejected and embarrassed so what's the worst that could happen with Mandy trying to help him find someone new. At the very least maybe this would take his mind off of how his thing with Mickey was probably over and done with. No, not probably; it was definitely done with and he needed to remind himself of that fact. So with the least amount of enthusiasm he could muster up, he shrugged and nodded his head. 

"Seriously?!" she asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, fuck it" he replied in a completely lackluster tone which seemed to go right over Mandy's head because she just squealed in excitement before wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes briefly flicking back to the house before he settled his attention back on the raven haired girl in his arms and hoped this didn't play out too badly for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it was announced that the new season would premiere in November, I immediately thought "alright, I got 3 months to wrap this up" but then I just as fast discarded that thought cause even when I was a student, deadlines weren't exactly great for me so I'm not putting that on myself. 
> 
> I'm nervous about what the new season will do with Mickey and Ian since I have no faith in the writers. I'm just constantly hoping that they don't kill off Mickey or destroy his character somehow. Part of me thinks they'll break them up again because when have they ever ended up happy? I am hoping that they do some of those 4th wall recaps; possibly in their cell doing a little something something haha (like Lip & Amanda during S4)  
> So if you have any ideas about what's to come on the show, you could leave a comment. If you have any thoughts about this update, you can leave a comment. If you have constructive criticism, you can leave a comment. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll update next but I am trying. It's hard for me but as long as I'm getting the idea across, I'm going to try to count that as a win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories/past conversations

For two weeks all Mickey did was drink and go to work even though drinking while operating machinery wasn't his brightest idea, he made it work somehow. He just wanted to numb his thoughts and not have to keep replaying that scene at the party in head. It was as if every time he closed his eyes, he saw those blue- green shining with welling tears or that trembling lip. As if that wasn't bad enough, the very next day he woke up to the news that he dad was being released from prison early yet again. What the fuck was wrong with the Chicago prison system that once again career criminal and all around piece of shit, Terry Milkovich was being let out early? If he believed in fate or destiny or any of that otherworldly bullshit, he would think the universe was somehow conspiring against him because what else could explain the custerfuck of coincidences in his life lately that was slowly but surely fucking with his sanity. Not only was Ian in his hometown but he seemed to always be around his traitor of a sister, laughing and smiling like the best of fucking friends while gabbing about boys. It grated on Mickey’s nerves as he felt waves of irrational jealousy and possessiveness as well as regret followed immediately by stupidity cause there was no way he was letting himself getting all bent out of shape because Ian and Mandy were talking about boys. No, it was just annoyance that they were always over at the Milkovich house instead of absolutely anywhere else. Why would Ian choose to constantly be in Mickey’s space like this? It was like he was practically shoving himself in Mickey’s face even though technically he was never in Mickey’s face since Mickey always made sure to make himself scarce when he knew Ian was around. Every time he spotted that head of buzzed auburn hair, he ended up hiding in his room like a bitch in his own fucking house! It was ridiculous and he got absolutely no support from his sister who refused to lose that only real friend she’s ever had due to Mickey being an “asshole and a pussy.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’ve only known him like a week and you’re siding with him over your own fucking brother? Where’s your fucking loyalty?” he yelled after storming into her room once he was sure that the redhead had left. Mandy glared at him and crossed her arms after putting down the text book she was reading. 

“I’m not choosing him over you. There’s no choices even being made but I’m not going to give up being friends with a good and decent guy for no fucking reason. Do you have a reason I shouldn’t be hanging out with him?” she asked quirking an eyebrow, daring Mickey to give her a reason. 

Mickey crossed his arms and shrugged. “I don’t like him” he stated simply.

Mandy scoffed and rolled her eyes. “That’s the best you got? You don’t like him? Well then, you antisocial prick, it’s a good thing you don’t have to hang out with him then” she retorted turning her attention back to her book. 

“You really think it’s smart to have some fairy here all the time when Dad gets back?” he asked and instantly cringed but tried to hide it behind his usual stoic stance. Mandy’s head snapped up and the fury was evident in her eyes. Before Mickey could even consider backtracking and using some other words to get his point across, Mandy was in his face and shoving him causing him to rock back. 

“You really want to go there? You?” 

“What the fuck are you getting at? He asked defensively, stepping back into Mandy’s space. 

“You know exactly what I mean, you pussy. Just because you want to lie to my face doesn’t mean you get insult my friend who has done absolutely nothing to you.” Mandy scoffed again and shook her head, grumbling under her breath before taking a deep breath then releasing it. 

“Look, I know things aren’t exactly easy here but don’t be an even bigger asshole because you can’t handle seeing or knowing he’s around cause I’m not giving him up but I will keep our hanging out to my room” she offered with a smirk, attempting to extend an olive branch. “I’ll even close the door if it makes you feel better” she added, taking a step back after giving Mickey a nudge in the arm which Mickey knew was the best he was going to get and if he was being honest, it was more than fair considering Ian hadn’t done anything wrong except try to be understanding and supportive to him plus he was a good guy and friend to Mandy. 

So instead of hanging out in his room, basically hiding out from Ian, he decided to spend his time either at work surrounded by the chaos of the garage or the local bar surrounded by the chaos of drunken patrons. 

Being in the garage helped with the constant noise and smell of motor oil overwhelming his senses until all he could focus on was the tasks at hand. At least it had helped until his father started spending his time there after being released from prison. Terry claimed he was making sure his sons didn’t screw up things and was taking care of business but all he did was bark orders and take money from the safe to buy drugs and booze. Mickey had been managing things just fine, whether it was the legit side of things or Terry’s preference of the more seedy side of their business but as soon as he returned, it was as he thought Mickey couldn’t do anything right. He was constantly up his ass with complaints and micromanaging every little thing. Mickey would end up with nail marks in the palms of his hands as a remainder of the many times he clenched his fists to stop himself from hitting something instead forcing himself to just work on the project at hand which he did in spare time which was fixing up a 1968 Ford Mustang. It was something he did for himself whenever he had the time or needed to destress and there was never a time where he needed to destress more than right now. He got so lost in what he was doing under the hood of the car that he didn’t notice when someone entered the garage until he heard an appreciative hum from over his shoulder. Jumping back and ready to attack, Mickey looked the stranger up and down before asking who the fuck he was and why the fuck was he in garage.The stranger put his hands up in a placating move as he took a step back in an attempt to show that he meant no harm. 

“I was in the front and calling out but there was no one there at the counter-”

“And you thought it was smart to just bring your ass back here instead?” Mickey interrupted the dirty blond stranger in front of him. 

To his credit, the stranger had the decency to look bashful before clearing his throat and lowering his hands. “I see that it might not have been the smartest idea but it didn’t seem that bad at the moment” 

“Clearly you’re not from around here” Mickey quipped with a roll of his eyes, earning a chuckle from the man. Grabbing a rag and wiping his hands, Mickey gestured to the man to follow back to the front of the building. “So what the fuck do you want?” he asked as he led the man to the counter.

“My car’s been making this weird noise plus there’s this weird smell and I was hoping you could fix it. I’ve heard this place is pretty good at solving problems for the best price” he answered earning a wary look from Mickey. What the man was saying seemed straight- forward enough but most people that weren’t around here didn’t often get referred to the Milkovich Garage. While Mickey felt a bit of suspicion, he chalked that up to just not trusting people in general. I mean what was the worst this guy could possibly do?

“Alright Mr?” Mickey started as he grabbed a form from the pile on the side of the counter and grabbed a pen. Sliding the items across the counter to the blond customer, he tilted his head as he awaited the man’s response as he started typing something on the computer.

“Zuko. Johnny Zuko”

“Seriously?” Mickey snickered to which the man chuckled and replied with a fuck you. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow because the guy really wasn’t from around here if he actually said that to a Milkovich even if he was saying it in jest and actually took a good look at the man in front of him. He was taller than him which wasn’t saying much considering he was only 5’7” but whatever, he carried himself as if he was 7ft tall. The 6’2” man had blue eyes and a light goatee. He was slim with obvious muscles which Mickey could clearly see through his size too small shirt and when he crossed his arms pulling his jacket tighter. When Mickey looked back up at the guy’s face, he noticed the man watching him with an interested gleam in his eye.

“Alright Zuko, lets get you checked out” Mickey said clearing his throat.

“I thought that’s what you were doing” he replied with a smirk as he made no secret of looking over Mickey’s body before glancing back up at Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey rubbed his thumb across the bottom of his lip as his brain went through the pros and cons of actually acting on this. On the one hand, his father was out of prison and if he found out, he would definitely kill him. On the other hand, no one was around because they were off probably being lazy jackasses, his father was a cockblocking piece of shit, and he hadn’t been able to see Ian’s face in days without having a tsunami of mixed emotions. This would be easy and he could always use another form of stress relief. 

Making up his mind, Mickey cleared his throat and lowered his hand from his mouth instead thumbing behind him to point to a door reading staff only.

“Follow me to my office?”

Zuko’s eyes followed the direction that Mickey pointed and subtly nodded, licking his lips as getting prepared for a delicious meal. Mickey saw this and rolled his eyes and smirked before once again leading the man to yet another room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long and as a possible goal for myself, I'm trying to actually accomplish it  
> I figured it's January of a new year so it's as good a time as any to try  
> Honestly, any constructive criticism, comments, and/or discussions is welcomed  
> I'm scared and nervous but I'm trying to actually see this through  
> I'm new to this so I'll likely tweak things including the tags or even the title along the way


End file.
